Tiger Stripes:Rewritten
by AmaltheaLuchiaAizen
Summary: A rewrite of My Story called Tiger Stripes! Aizen finds himself in quite the situation as Yamamoto traps him in Animal form through a magical Collar to prevent Aizen from revealing what happened to the Crown Heir of the Royal realm. Aizen is then bought by a Young girl who has a surprising connection to Him and the Crown Heir. Evil C46, Yamamoto, MoM! Good Dumbledore, Espada and SS
1. Chapter 1

Amalthea: Ok this is the rewrite of Tiger Stripes which was inspired by the Story called Black Strips by AppleL0V3R. Only instead of Itachi and it being a Naruto crossover, this will be HP/Bleach…. And there will a guardian and a lover for a FemHarry. KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea doesn't own any of the series in this crossover or any songs that appear! All she owns is her version of FemHarry, Aizen's "Punishment"/Guardian form and Harry's blood inheritance. Please read and review! Fanart is most welcomed!

Who should I pair FemHarry with? The first one to 8 votes wins!

Ichigo:

Gin:

Chad:

Ch.1

Aizen fought as Yamamoto approached him and said "It's no use fighting, everyone thinks you're dead anyways!"

Aizen growled at the corrupt leader and said "You can't run or hide your plans and doings with the Kidnapping of Princess Lita forever, Yamamoto! Sooner or later you will be found out!"

Yamamoto laughed evilly and said "The girl is dead now so all your work to try and bring her home to her family is useless."

Aizen snarled at him then began to fight harder as Yamamoto pulled out a jeweled collar etched with spells and seals, Yamamoto noticed as Aizen stared at the collar while fighting and said "This collar was something I made just with this purpose in mind for a nosy Shingami."

Before Aizen could break free of the guards to get away from Yamamoto, the collar was placed around his neck and fused together with a word from Yamamoto. Aizen struggled helplessly as his strength left him and his world went black from passing out...

When Aizen woke up, he groaned as he blinked sleepily and looked around in confusion. The memories then came rushing back causing him to gasp and focus on his body's reiatsu which he found was mostly sealed and inaccessible, he then realized he seemed MUCH smaller than before and that he was in a cage filled with things a cat would need. Aizen then tried to stand but could only stand on all fours instead of how he was used to; he tried to swear out loud but it came out a loud cat like yowl which made him pause in shocked horror. He quickly looked around for something reflective and noticed a bowl of water, He knew that would have to do and made his way over to the bowl slowly but surely on all fours. He looked in to the water and let a horrified yowl at the White Tiger cub in the water, he backed away and yowled again as he tried to make some kind of human noise in desperation.

He then saw a cane hit his Cage causing a loud painful bang for Aizen's sensitive tiger ears, He growled at the disgusting looking man who had hit his cage when he heard a shop bell go off. The man smirked and headed for the front as he said "How may I help you?"

Aizen heard the soft tones of a female and then the Man showed a cloaked figure that was obviously female from the way the figure moved, into the room. The man then asked "What kind of true familiar are you looking for, Madam?"

"I'm not sure...I'll know when I see them though..."

Aizen watched as the female walked around the around the many cages in the room when she came to his cage and knelt to look at the 7 week old Tiger cub in the eyes. The owner of the store then smirked and said "Is this the Familiar you are looking for Madam? If so, he is a very good choice because he was brought in just today."

The young woman turned to the owner and said "How much without the training price?"

The owner looked surprised but answered "110 gallons and 2 sickles."

The girl then brought out her money bag and gave the exact amount to the man who smiled and said "Ahh, you're one of the ones who prefer to train their familiar themselves."

The cloaked female just looked at him and the man shivered at the cold eyes staring at him from under the cloak, he then unlocked the cage and pulled Aizen out roughly by the scruff of his neck causing the cub to yowl angrily. Aizen then found himself in his new "Owner's" arms and they were led to a different room where a ritual circle was, the man asked them to stand in the middle and Aizen wondered why when the circle suddenly lit up. Aizen watched as the man chanted and suddenly a burning sensation came over both Aizen and the female, Aizen let out a loud yowl as the heat suddenly exploded between both of them and then disappeared. Aizen founded himself panting from the heat that had happened when the Man said "The Familiar bond is complete and it's one of the strongest I have ever seen..."

Aizen didn't understand what exactly just happened and felt himself passing out yet again, the female then nodded to the shop keeper before leaving the shop with her sleeping Familiar...

When Aizen woke up again, he found he was on a soft bed and covered with a blanket; he wiggled his way out of the blanket and stood on the bed as he noticed a mirror. He managed to jump to the floor and padded his way over to the mirror; he sat down in front of it and looked at his reflection. His eyes had become a gorgeous shade of ice blue and his fur was a pure white with light chocolate brown stripes, Aizen opened his mouth and tried to talk again but all that came out was simple hisses, growls and mewling. He sighed and looked at his large paws as he thought "_I was so close to revealing Yamamoto's involvement with the Princess's disappearance...Now, look at me. I'm reduced to a small, cute and cuddly tiger cub with no one the wiser of Yamamoto's true nature_."

He gave a deep sigh when he looked into the mirror again and noticed the Collar from before, still around his neck. He growled at the sight of it and promptly tried getting it off, he scratched at it desperately but to no avail would it come off...

Rose sighed as she walked up the stairs with a bowl of cooked meat and entered the room where her new Familiar was; she saw the tiger cub spin around at hearing her enter and had to smile at the look he was giving her. She placed the bowl down and said softly "Time to eat..."

Aizen was shocked because the girl looked exactly like the missing Princess with one major difference, this Girl's hair was black as night. He ponder over who she was when his stomach growled loudly and he wandered over to the food, he began to eat neatly when he felt a hand gently rubbing his back and did it ever feel good to him! He made a pleased noise in his throat as the petting continued then felt the hand stop as a Knock sounded at the door; he looked up at the young girl who pulled a thin wooden stick from a holster on her arm as she said "I'm not expecting any company..."

Aizen watched from the top of the stairs as she approached the door slowly and peeked through the peep hole, she growled softly as she saw who it was and backed away before she hurried quietly up the stairs. She scooped Aizen up and retrieved the food before slipping through a secret door in the hallway, the door led to a big panic room. She quickly closed and locked the door as they heard a large bang from the front door; Aizen listened as two men stopped outside their hiding spot and said "Voldemort wants her alive, anyone else is to be killed"

The deatheaters gave up after four hours of searching and left the house causing the girl to sigh and say "Now we just have to wait for the order to show up..."

Half an hour later...

Dumbledore and Remus quickly made their way into Rose's cozy "2" bedroom house and quickly called for her as Remus sniffed the air, he growled angrily and said "She's here but she's a bit scared...I just can't tell where she is!"

Dumbledore sighed but he then heard the sound of creaking door and headed up the stairs to find Rose coming out of a large room with the door looking like part of the wall, he sighed in relief and said "Rose, are you all right?"

Rose smiled at her headmaster and nodded as she said "I'm fine but I want to know how they got past my wards?"

"I'm afraid we don't know how they did that yet but I'm sorry to say...you can't stay here for now..."

Rose nodded in understanding as Aizen who was listening in the doorway then toddled out; Dumbledore had to smile at the new familiar she had told him she would be getting. Rose then gently scooped up Aizen into her arms as Dumbledore ask "Have you named you named your new Familiar yet?"

"Not yet, but a good name will come to me when I least expect it."

Dumbledore smiled at the girl who was like a Granddaughter to him then helped her pack her clothes before they headed down stairs where Remus was waiting, Remus sighed in relief at seeing his cub then said "We need to leave quickly before the Death Eaters decide to come back..."

Dumbledore and Rose nodded as the three headed out the door and took the knight bus to Grimmuald Place, Rose carried Aizen up the stairs and smiled sadly at the reminder of Sirius while her familiar looked around at the depressing décor. Aizen then realized he was being carried into a kitchen where a family of Red heads and a Bushy brown haired girl were waiting anxiously; the group then looked up and looked relieved at seeing the girl who was carrying him. The bushy haired girl leapt up and hugged Rose without noticing Aizen who was getting squished between the two girls, He then let out a loud yowl of "_**Stop squishing me!**_"

Hermione jumped back while Rose sighed and apologized to her Familiar, Aizen just looked up at her with an annoyed look then turned his head away from Rose. Rose giggled then yawned as she said "I think I should head to bed...I'm rather tired."

That seemed to spark an unspoken change in the room as everyone then nodded and they began to disperse, Rose then carried her familiar up the stairs to her room and closed the door before placing Aizen on the bed and getting ready for bed. Aizen kept his eyes closed politely then felt a hand gently rub his ears before he felt the bed shift; he opened his eyes to find Rose covering up with the comforter and he toddled over and into her lap as she smiled.

Rose looked at her new familiar and sighed as she said "I should probably give you a name but...something tells me you're not an ordinary animal..."

Aizen nodded frantically then scratched his collar that Rose hadn't noticed; she blinked then reached out and touched the collar as it shocked her suddenly! She yelped softly as the shock had hurt quite a bit and left a red mark, Aizen then licked the red mark apologetically as Rose smiled sadly and said "That collar's not an ordinary collar, is it?"

Aizen nodded sadly up at the girl who looked so much like his older sister, Rose then yawned and lay down as he thought back to the day he had come home from Traveling the human world with his father's permission...

_Flashback..._

_A teenage Aizen smiled as he snuck past the guards and headed towards his Father's room to surprise his father and his older sister, he smiled and knocked on the door as a tired male voice called for whoever was at the door to come in. Aizen opened the door to his father's room and stepped inside, his father looked up from the chair he was sitting in and went wide eyed. The Spirit king quickly stood and said "Sousuke, thank god you're home!"_

_Aizen could see the tearstains on his father's face and quickly became concerned, he quickly asked his father what was wrong and the words his father said shocked him "Sousuke...your sister was kidnapped two days ago while you were gone. She is nowhere in the Royal Realm and I need to choose someone to search around Soul Society for her or even get clues."_

_Aizen couldn't believe it, his older sister who was the spitting image of their deceased mother...was gone? He then said "Father, send me...my Zanpakutou is perfect for a mission like this. You know that I know Soul Society better than any of the Royal guard who would just stick out like a sore thumb."_

_The Spirit king thought about it then nodded as he said "You do realize that you won't be able to contact me or come home until I ask for you right?"_

_Aizen smiled sadly and said "I know but I need to do this...I just have a feeling that I need to do this mission..."_

_The Spirit king nodded and said "Then go get ready, my son..."_

_Aizen nodded and bowed to his father before hugging the older man as he said "We'll find Lita Nee-chan...I'm sure of it."_

Aizen then snapped out of his memories as he noticed a picture that Rose had placed on the dresser, he walked over and stared up in shock at the picture of a Black haired, hazel eyed man standing next to a beautiful Red head, emerald eyed woman who was in a wedding dress. Rose smiled from where she was lying down and rubbed Aizen's ears as she said sleepily, "That's my mom and dad...they were murdered on Halloween by this asshole who calls himself Lord Voldemort when I was a year old. He was after me that night and Mom somehow protected me from the killing curse that night."

Aizen was shocked, angry and saddened all at the same time, his new companion was his Niece! He felt so sad to hear his sister had been killed through the killing curse along with the brother in law he hadn't met and would never meet do to the Killing Curse's strange ability to utterly destroy a soul if enough force and hate was behind it. He then noticed Rose was fast asleep, he sighed and gave her a small lick on the cheek before curling up near her heart then fell asleep...


	2. Chapter 2

Amalthea: Ok this is the rewrite of Tiger Stripes which was inspired by the Story called Black Strips by AppleL0V3R. Only instead of Itachi and it being a Naruto crossover, this will be HP/Bleach…. And there will a guardian and a lover for a FemHarry. KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea doesn't own any of the series in this crossover or any songs that appear! All she owns is her version of FemHarry, Aizen's "Punishment"/Guardian form and Harry's blood inheritance. Please read and review! Fanart is most welcomed!

Who should I pair FemHarry with? The first one to 8 votes wins!

Ichigo: 3

Gin: 3

Chad: 4

Ch.2

Dumbledore sighed as Fudge sent another letter demanding that Rose be given to the ministry for "Proper" training and conditioning to face Voldemort, Dumbledore was annoyed and angry that the minister refused to listen to Rose and that he had tried to keep her at the Dursleys before they had been arrested for embezzlement and fraud. Dumbledore had barely managed to get His adoptive granddaughter paperwork through to make her an Adult in the eyes of the Wizarding world and muggle world in time before Fudge could take her. He then spied a half read letter from a friend in Japan and grinned as a plan began to form to send Rose out of the Ministry's grasp and get her some proper training with the mysterious black sword she could pull out of thin air. He quickly grabbed a piece of paper and quickly wrote a letter to his friend about what he needed; he called Fawkes over with a grin worthy of the Marauders and said "Fawkes take this urgent letter to him and wait until he sends a reply. Hopefully if this works, Rose will be even more protected yet allowed to grow on her own."

Fawkes trilled happily then disappeared with the letter in a burst of flames; Dumbledore sat back and hoped his friend would be able to help...

Meanwhile...

Kisuke was working on a project when he felt a sudden burst of heat and heard a soft trill; he quickly took the solution off the burner and turned to see a familiar phoenix waiting on his usual perch with a letter in his talons. Kisuke smiled and greeted Fawkes happily as he gently took the letter then began to read; Kisuke's eyes went wide at Dumbledore's request then smiled as he quickly wrote a reply to his old friend. Fawkes trilled happily as Kisuke gave him the letter then the Phoenix disappeared in his usual burst of flames to head back.

Two days later...

Rose held her familiar and trunk as she was given a portkey and Dumbledore said "Now, do you remember the address of where you'll be staying?"

Rose nodded and she smiled as Dumbledore and the others wished her luck, the Portkey then activated as Rose and Aizen headed to Japan...

Two hours later...

Kisuke was waiting quietly when he heard a knock on the shop door and head into the shop; he found a pretty 16 year old female looking around for someone and he walked over to see she had a white tiger cub on a leash. She turned and Kisuke blinked as she smiled and said "Are you Kisuke Urahara?"

Kisuke nodded with a smile and said "How may I help you, young lady?"

"I'm Rose Potter...Professor Dumbledore was the one to arrange for me to come here."

Kisuke looked surprised then smiled as he said "Why don't I show you to what will be your room for the duration of your stay?"

Rose smiled and nodded as Kisuke took her trunk for her and lead her upstairs to a medium sized room that felt quite cozy and comfortable, he looked at the tiger cub she had with her and said "What's your companion's name?"

Rose blushed and said "I actually haven't decided on one yet... I just got him three days ago."

Kisuke laughed and said "Well what were some names you had in mind?"

"Hmmm, well some of them are FrostStorm, Yue, Spirit and the name Sousuke for some reason..."

Aizen mewled and rubbed himself against his niece's ankles at the mention of his real name, Kisuke looked at the tiger cub as it reacted to the last name Rose had said with slight suspicion and then shrugged it off as paranoia. Aizen looked up at Kisuke and sighed as he looked up at his niece with soft eyes, his stomach then growled at the same time as Rose's and Kisuke smiled as he said "Hungry?"

Rose blushed and nodded as she said "The plane food wasn't that great and I was too nervous to eat."

Kisuke smiled then lead her and Aizen downstairs to the kitchen where a large black man with a mustache was cooking, two children who were sitting at the table and a large black cat was curled up on one of the chairs. Rose was introduced to everyone as Aizen looked around the cozy kitchen; Yoruichi then noticed him and jumped to the floor as she sauntered up to the Tiger cub. She then sniffed him as he made himself smaller then her to show he meant no harm, Yoruichi hissed and made to swipe at him when she saw the position he had take. Aizen looked up at her and mewled "_**I mean no harm to ANY one here**_..."

Yoruichi looked at him then jerked her head towards the upstairs; Aizen nodded and mewled as he rubbed up against his niece's ankle before following Yoruichi upstairs. The large black cat led him to her room and then turned and hissed "How the hell are you still alive? You were supposed to be executed..."

Aizen sighed and told her "_**Technically I was on a mission from the Spirit king himself, Yamamoto found out I knew what happened to Princess Lita...and trapped me like this.**_"

Yoruichi looked surprised and asked "What do you mean what happened to the princess? Yamamoto never told us anything about something happening to the heir!"

Aizen growled angrily and said "_**That's because the Princess was kidnapped by him and hidden in the Human world! I just found out she is now dead from the killing curse and her child was the only survivor of the attack, the same child that I came with!**_"

Yoruichi paled under her fur and said "Y-Y-You're lying, the Princess is safe in the Royal realm!"

Aizen growled and then said "_**If you don't believe me, then look in my desk in Soul Society! I hid papers in a secret drawer in the side that document the princess's disappearance, my orders to find her and the evidence on Yamamoto and his connection to her kidnapping**_."

Yoruichi nodded as she knew that if he WAS telling the truth then Yamamoto had lied to them all and not told crucial information to everyone in Soul Society, Aizen and her then walked back downstairs as they found some cooked meat in separate bowls for the two felines. They both meowed thanks as Aizen began to eat as neatly as he could; Yoruichi quickly finished her meal and slipped out the door to head to Soul society to prove Aizen's story...

Later that night...

Kisuke looked at all the papers that Yoruichi had brought back with a worried look, Yoruichi then softly said "Kisuke...Aizen's been right about Yamamoto and C46 all along, hasn't he?"

Kisuke nodded and said "Yamamoto is the major corrupter in Soul Society just so he can keep himself in power according to these papers...what worries me is Aizen suspects Yamamoto plans to kill the Spirit king with no one the wiser..."

Yoruichi paled and said "Then the girl Aizen came with, is really the daughter of Princess Lita?!"

Kisuke nodded and said "Something tells me Rose has no idea who she really is though..."

Meanwhile...

Rose tossed and turned as Aizen was lying down in his pet bed and watched his niece with worry; Rose then began to whimper as she said "No...Momma! Don't leave me! Please mommy, I don't want to be alone!"

Aizen's heart broke at the heartbreaking sadness his niece had in her voice when he saw a mist escape from Rose's chest where her heart was, the mist floated towards him then formed into a familiar person that Aizen knew so well. Lita/Lily smiled sadly at seeing her brother's eyes tear up and he gave a sad mewl as she reached out to rub his ears but her hand passed right through him, Aizen mewled sadly as he knew that meant his sister would never be reincarnated or be able to come home. Lita/Lily then said in a soft voice "_Little brother...I'm so sorry this happened but Rose must be protected, Yamamoto would just kill her before father finds out about her. My time on earth and in the spirit realm ends tonight as my strength is quickly running out from protecting Rose the best I could in this form. Please protect her, protect my sweet Rose_."

Aizen nodded and meowed "_**I'll protect her with my life, Lita...I promise. I'll miss you Onee-chan**_..."

Lita/Lily was starting to fade quickly as she whispered "_And I'll miss you little brother...tell father I love him and I wish things had turned out differently_..."

Aizen felt like his heart was being squeezed painfully as tears slid down his furry cheeks and he watched sadly as his Sister completely faded into the air as the last of her strength disappeared. Just then, Rose shot up in bed and began to sob as she said sadly "She's gone...Momma's gone...I can't feel her presence anymore around me..."

Aizen stood and made his way to his crying niece; he then hopped up on the bed and lay down in her lap as he licked her arm comfortingly. Rose smiled despite her tears and hugged him as Aizen then tilted his head up and licked her chin; she then lay down with him in her arms and Aizen watched sadly as his Niece cried herself back to sleep. He nuzzled her cheek as he got comfortable then he drifted to sleep, he was completely unaware that Rose coming to Japan had started a big stir among the hollows and news of the Girl was spreading rapidly among them.

Two days later...

Rose got dressed in her new school uniform as she thanked her lucky stars that she had kept up with her muggle homework while at Hogwarts, Aizen sat on the bed as he watched her rush around the room while making sure she had everything for her first day at Karakura High school. He had to smile as she noticed the time and swore rudely before kissing the top of his head and saying "See you later, Frost..."

Rose hurried down the stairs as she nearly ran into Kisuke and he laughed as he passed her one of Tessai's delicious bag lunches while she placed it in her bag before rushing out the door. Kisuke shook his head in amusement then head upstairs to get Aizen as he and Yoruichi wanted to talk to him some more while Rose was in school...

Rose raced down the street as fast as she could towards the school and made it just in time as the warning bell rang; she made her way to the front office and stepped inside as the secretary looked up and smiled. The secretary then asked "You must be that new Transfer student from England. Here to get your class Schedule?"

"Yes Miss."

The secretary then handed her a laminated paper with her class schedule on it and said "Please wait while I get the Principal to show you the way to your home room."

Rose nodded and waited quietly as she looked at the pictures on the wall, she didn't have to wait long as a large man with a pleasant smile on his face came out and greeted her kindly before introducing himself as the principal. Rose returned the bow he gave her and then followed the Principal down the hall and up some stairs before they came to a sliding door near the stairs, he smiled and asked her to wait outside while he went and told her home room teacher that her new student had arrived. Rose waited quietly before the principal opened the door and asked her to step inside; Rose took a deep breath and gathered her Gryffindor courage before stepping inside the room. All eyes were on her as she blushed lightly and bowed to the class as she said "My name is Rose Elena Potter, I hope we can all be good friends."

The teacher smiled then said to the class "Why don't you ask our new student some questions about herself?"

Everyone then raised their hands and the teacher chose a boy with orangish ginger hair and warm honey brown eyes, the boy then asked "So where are you from?"

Rose smiled and said "England."

The teacher then thanked the boy who Rose learned was named Ichigo and then pointed to a large Boy in the back who looked Hispanic, The boy smiled and asked in a soft voice that carried through the room "What are your hobbies?"

Rose grinned and said "I love to draw, read, write, Dance and doing music whether it's singing, playing an instrument or listening to it."

The Teacher smiled and then said "One more question then it is back to our lesson."

The teacher then picked a small black haired girl who asked "What are your Favorite music genre and dance style?"

Rose grinned and said "I'm a huge fan of J-pop and soundtracks...as for favorite dance style, break dancing and hip-hop."

The teacher then smiled and told her to sit next to the large boy who had asked the second question, Rose nodded and made her way to the desk and sat down as the large boy smiled and said "My name is Sado...everyone calls me Chad through..."

Rose smiled and then they turned to the front as the lesson started...


	3. Chapter 3

Amalthea: Ok this is the rewrite of Tiger Stripes which was inspired by the Story called Black Strips by AppleL0V3R. Only instead of Itachi and it being a Naruto crossover, this will be HP/Bleach…. And there will a guardian and a lover for a FemHarry. KON HIT IT!

KON: Amalthea doesn't own any of the series in this crossover or any songs that appear! All she owns is her version of FemHarry, Aizen's "Punishment"/Guardian form and Harry's blood inheritance. Please read and review! Fanart is most welcomed!

Who should I pair FemHarry with? Looks like we have a tie so the first one to get TWO more Votes Wins!

Ichigo: 8

Gin: 7

Chad: 8

(Kiyoshi Ryuu means Pure Dragon Spirit)

Ch.3

Rose sighed in relief as the lunch bell rang and grabbed her bag where her lunch was, Chad then asked "Rose-san...would you like to eat lunch with me and my friends?"

Rose smiled and nodded as she asked "They won't mind me joining?"

Chad shook his head and gently took her hand to help her up; Rose blushed lightly as she stood up with Chad's help and grabbed her bag as she followed him to the roof of the school. He opened the door and they walked over to Chad's friends who were chatting happily, Ichigo noticed them first and smiled slightly at them as he said "Hi guys..."

Rose returned the greeting shyly as Chad chuckled and began to introduce her to everyone, Rose then sat down next to Orihime as Rukia asked "So what made you decide to come to Japan?"

"My Headmaster decided to send me here for a learning experience and so I could get away from some bullies that were harassing me. He was being harassed by the Parents who were told lies about me so He decided to send me to a friend of his that I'm staying with while he sorted the whole mess out."

Ichigo looked curious and asked "Who are you staying with?"

"I'm staying with a shopkeeper by the name of Kisuke Urahara...he's been a pleasure to stay with."

Ichigo and the others were surprised by that then smiled as Chad asked about her favorite school subjects, Rose grinned and quickly answered as the others got involved in the conversation...

Three hours later, after the school day...

Chad, Ichigo, Rukia, Renji and Orihime walked out of the schoolyard with Rose while chatting happily, they then headed though the park as a shortcut when they were suddenly attacked by some low level hollows! Rose was gently pushed behind Chad as he got ready to fight, they quickly took care of most of the hollows when two made it past everyone and headed for Rose. Ichigo made to flash-step to help her when Rose pulled a pure Black Katana out midair that had amethyst and silver wrapping on the handle, The Shingami gang watched in shock as Rose quickly took care of the Hollows by slicing their masks in half as she spun in a circle. She then sheathed her sword and sent back it to where ever Rose had summoned it from, Chad and others gave her a look of explain now as Rose said "My story is not safe to tell out in the open like this..."

Ichigo and the others looked at each other then Ichigo said "We'll come with you to Urahara's, I think he may need to hear this too..."

Rose smiled and nodded as they quickly headed to the shop where Kisuke met them at the door with a smile, he made to say something when Ichigo said "Hat N' Clogs...we need to talk."

Kisuke turned serious then led them to the sitting area and asked "What happened?"

They explained about the hollows attacking them and how Rose summoned her sword to take out the two hollows that had made it past them, just then, Aizen came running in and jumped into Rose's lap. He stood on his hind legs as he propped his front paws up on her collarbone and licked her cheek happily; Rose smiled and hugged the Tiger cub while the other teens looked surprised at seeing him. Rose then was asked to explain her story and Rose told them everything about her life and how she was a magic user, Ichigo listened along with the others in shock then Orihime asked "But where did you get your Sword from?"

Rose then sighed and said "I got it when I faced a 70 foot Greek Basilisk to save a schoolmate."

Kisuke paled and said "Please tell me you weren't bitten?!"

Rose bit her lip and she then took a deep breath and said "I was bitten but The Headmaster's phoenix managed to heal me before I died..."

Kisuke softly swore and said "More than likely that's the reason you are able to summon that sword...it would seem we have another true blood on our hands."

Rose looked confused as she asked "What do you mean by True Blood?"

Kisuke then explained about shingami and hollows to her then explained how half blood shingami were really rare and they were usually frowned upon, Rose blinked then sighed as Kisuke warned her and the others to keep this a secret from the others until they knew who they could trust about Rose. Ichigo and the others nodded as Ichigo then grabbed a piece of string and dangled it in front of Aizen while making it twitch, Aizen batted at the string to get it out of his face but had the string twitching and dancing in front of him still. He heard Rose laugh and felt her hand rub his ears gently, he let out a pleased mewl and rubbed her hand for more petting as Ichigo asked "So Frost is your familiar?"

Rose nodded as Aizen cuddled close to his niece and wished he could talk to her normally, he yawned as he listened to the conversation going on around him and quietly drifted to sleep...

The next day...

Aizen yawned as he slipped outside to curl up in a sunbeam in the backyard, he never even noticed the man who had entered the shop in the disguise of a normal human. Kisuke came into the shop as he had heard the bell ring and greeted the man who introduced himself as Kiyoshi Ryuu, Kisuke then asked what the man needed and Kiyoshi said "I'm visiting the area and was looking for a certain Teashop by the name Pure Light..."

Kisuke smiled and gave Kiyoshi directions when Rose came down with a yawn, Kiyoshi paled slightly at seeing her and Kisuke swore he heard a soft "_No...It can't be_..."

He looked over at Kiyoshi who then smiled as Rose asked in her British accent "Kisuke-san, have you seen Frost?"

Kisuke laughed and said "He's probably napping in a sunbeam out back...why not check there?"

Rose nodded and made to go into the backyard when Kiyoshi offered to help her search the backyard, Rose smiled and nodded as she led the way to the backyard...

Kiyoshi followed the Teen that looked so much like his Lita despite the different hair color and she opened the back door to a large backyard, they stepped out and spilt up to find her white tiger familiar in the large backyard. Kiyoshi was searching the part closest to the back gate when he found the small cub lying in a large patch of sunshine; he gently approached the cub when he recognized the Tiger's reiatsu despite so much of it being sealed. Kiyoshi raised an eyebrow as he wondered how his son wound up in the form of a tiger cub and gently picked his son up as he gently rubbed Aizen's ears, he then softly call Aizen's name causing Aizen's ears to twitch and the small cub yawned before looking up at the person that was holding him.

Aizen's eyes went wide at seeing the man who looked to be in his early 50's and mewed "_**DAD?!**_"

Kiyoshi smiled and said "Hello son, now why are you in the form of a tiger cub?"

Aizen sighed and told his father the short version of the story about what he had found out and how he tried to put a stop to the corruption and Yamamoto's lies, he then told his father about the collar on him that was trapping him in the form of a tiger cub and his Father looked furious. Kiyoshi then took a deep breath to calm himself and asked "And the young teen who looks almost exactly like your sister?"

Aizen sighed and said sadly "_**Lita's dead...but that teen is her daughter. Rose was the only survivor the night Lita and her husband were murder by a man who calls himself Lord Voldemort.**_"

Kiyoshi's heart broke as Aizen explained about Lita's spirit hanging on to protect her daughter for as long as she could until the night she faded, Aizen then said "_**She said to tell you she loved you and she was sorry things had turned out the way they did**_..."

They then heard Rose coming towards them as Kiyoshi put a smile on his face and turned to see his granddaughter coming over as he said "Look who I found..."

"Frost, there you are!"

Kiyoshi gently passed his son over to his granddaughter and watched as she gently hugged the tiger cub, he smiled and excused himself to finish his errand causing Rose to smile and thank him for his help finding her Familiar. Kiyoshi smiled then ruffled her hair as he said "See you around kiddo."

Rose smiled as Kiyoshi then left and Rose then sighed as she said "He feels so familiar to me for some reason...it's probably my imagination though..."

Meanwhile...

Fudge was trying to desperately find the Potter Girl as Dumbledore told him that she had been chosen for a Transfer student program in America, if word got out that the girl had left the country...his rep would be dragged through the mud and he would be kicked out of office! He growled as he continued to search the school transfer programs to America for Rose, he never noticed that a certain beetle was sitting on the window sill and was planning big things for this story she was getting.

Meanwhile, back with Rose...

Rose had been doing well in all her classes as she also balanced Magic school/Cram school in the evenings along with her Zanpakutou and flash-step training, her reiatsu was growing quickly as she trained hard to control it. Rose was now panting as Yoruichi tested her Martial Arts abilities, they had been going at it for the last three hours when Yoruichi smiled and stopped the spar as she said "Why don't we stop for now? You're exhausted, Rose."

Rose nodded with a smile then they headed back up the ladder, Rose then headed upstairs for a nice hot shower as Aizen walked into the room where Yoruichi and Kisuke was. Yoruichi noticed the pained look in Aizen's eyes and asked what was wrong, he looked up at her and said "_**I'm not sure...it feels like my reiatsu is fighting against the seal that has to do with this damn collar.**_"

Yoruichi looked confused as she asked "When did this start?"

Aizen then said "_**When Rose started her training...and it hurts!**_"

Yoruichi looked concerned as Kisuke asked Yoruichi what was up, she told him and Kisuke looked thoughtful as he said "Aizen...didn't you get bonded to her through a Familiar bond?"

Aizen nodded as he wondered where Kisuke was going with this, Kisuke then said "I think it's the Familiar bond reacting with your Reiatsu, it must be trying to help unlock your Reiatsu to help you become more powerful so you can protect Rose but the collar is hindering it."

Aizen had to admit that made sense when he suddenly moaned in pain as it suddenly felt like his body was growing tighter and tighter, Yoruichi and Kisuke looked concerned at his pain when Aizen suddenly felt a part of the seal give and then his body felt warmer than usual. Aizen shook his head as he felt a little dizzy and looked up at Yoruichi and Kisuke who were staring in shock, Kisuke then said "Uh...I think you better look in the mirror, Aizen."

Aizen looked confused but he did as Kisuke had suggested, he walked over to the mirror and his Jaw dropped in surprise at the ¼ grown tiger cub in the mirror! He looked himself over and realized he looked to be only a year old now instead of 7 weeks old, He sighed as he realized the more reiatsu that broke free, the more grown up he would become. Just then Rose came down with her hair wrapped in a towel and stopped cold at seeing her 7 week old familiar was now looking like a year old tiger cub, Kisuke quickly told her "It seems your now stronger reiatsu caused Frost's body to age accordingly to match his growing abilities..."

Rose blinked at that then smiled as she walked over and knelt to hug Aizen who nuzzled her face happily...

Meanwhile...

Kiyoshi smirked as he had just sent a letter to Yamamoto that there would be a surprise inspection within two days by the Royal Guard and him, he planned on cornering Yamamoto in front of the other captains and confronting him about Lita's disappearance and the corruption that the Old man had spread. He sat back and smiled very much like his son as he then stood to make some tea for himself...


End file.
